Camera technology is implemented in many different environments. Cameras intended for outdoor use, such as those exterior to a vehicle or building, may be exposed to the elements, dust, mineral deposits, or the like. Such exposure may cause a buildup of residue that reduces the quality of the images captured by the camera. Camera lenses are often cleaned by wiping or washing residue from the lens. More sophisticated techniques are used to remove debris from the inside of the camera lens.